


Trust me and I'll make you proud

by MilkyPotus



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cordelia is a pillow princess, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Here we go, Just ;) time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marvin and Whizzer are dumdums, OH LORD, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Very soft Domme, but we love them, reflection time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: It's hard to describe why she was proud, but she knows that she will find herself in this position more often.orCharlotte reflects after an interesting session.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin (mentioned)
Kudos: 33





	Trust me and I'll make you proud

**Author's Note:**

> This killed everything in my life including my fake cactus.  
> The title took the longest time to figure out.
> 
> Basically;  
> Very NSFW but Lesbians
> 
> Hand go to blue trust waahh (ur welcome boobman)

“The sessions soon over,” She coos softly, trailing a hand gently between the blonde's legs. “Only 24 minutes left.” She informs, having just turned to the clock on the wall to tell the time. 

Cordelia nods frantically, hands twisting in the sheet underneath them. At this point, she had given up entirely on trying to make a coherent sentence, since if she tried to it would come out as a stutter. 

Three hours could do that to someone.

Well, nearly three hours. 

Only 24 minutes left. 

‘’Are you close?’’ Charlotte asks her softly, a teasing smirk on her face as she watches her girlfriend with mirth of the situation she was in. Watching the blonde nod again, Charlotte purses her lips. She has let it slide for far too long, letting Cordelia skip one of their most important rules during these times. ‘’Use your words, sweetheart.’’ She slightly warns her, tilting her head and looking down at her masterwork as she moves the toy again. Cordelia’s breath hitches, her legs jerking and back arching in response. 

‘’Yes!’’ She lets out, her neck tilting up as she breathes deeply. She had been for the past two and a half hours, and Charlotte knew that. It was still fun to just hear Cordelia’s squeaky responses as she tries to refrain from giving in and moving. Not that she could really move that much, with Charlotte restricting her among other things. 

A loud knock on their front door completely pulled Charlotte out of the moment, as her brows furrow in annoyance at having been disturbed now out of all times. She wanted to ignore it, since Cordelia was still writhing, undisturbed by the sound, and she looked so fucking beautiful that Charlotte could not leave right now, when it became more frantic. It was nearing one am, so whoever was outside their apartment must really need something. Charlotte bites her lip and spends one final minute looking at Cordelia before she would need to pull away. 

Her thighs were taped against her ankles, her legs being kept open by Charlotte sitting there on her knees and teasing her with a small pink magic wand. The room was too humid at this point, since the heat that radiated from Cordelia’s body stayed in the room. Her girlfriend’s body that would not stop moving against Charlotte’s, or the vibrating toy, which made it near impossible to tear away from. 

It was a position she did not want to leave, could not leave, but begrudgingly had to make the loud banging stop. She places a kiss on Cordelia’s knees, turning off the vibrator which makes the submissive open her eyes and blink at her. She must’ve heard the knocking too now, since she glances at their bedroom door for just a second before turning all her attention back on Charlotte in confusion and an ounce of fear.

‘’Can you give me a minute?’’ Charlotte asks apologetically, hating the expected reaction Cordelia gives her. She could rarely resist her girlfriend's pleading face and out of breath whimpers, but that bloody knocking sound did not stop and it was starting to get on her nerves. ‘’A minute, I promise.’’ she repeats, leaning over Cordelia and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

The blonde nods, though she still has that defeated and sad look on her face. If she hadn’t already had tears on the verge of falling, Charlotte would have stayed, but she knows that Cordelia tends to get like that when she has been denied for longer than usual. 

The doctor gets up from the bed, reaching for her robe by the edge of it and throwing it on over her dark lingerie. Whoever was at their door would most certainly not get a glimpse of their personal lives. She looks back at Cordelia, smirking as she realizes that her girlfriend was staring at her intently. She really did look like a pillow princess, a term fitting for her right now, with all of their white pillows surrounding her and the sheets wrinkled underneath. 

Not wanting to stall for longer, she tightens the robe around her body and exits the bedroom, he eyes catching the time on the wall. 20 minutes left. She had time to answer. Looking through the peephole of their front door, her mood instantly drops as she notices that her lovely neighbour was outside. 

Or, one of them was. 

_ Whizzer Fucking Brown _

She groans and opens the door, coming face to face with the man who did not even allow her to greet him, nor insult him like she had wanted to at first. ‘’Good! Finally! We need your help right now!’’ He says the second he sees her, taking her by the arm and pulling her out of her apartment. Or trying to. 

She yanks her arm away from him as soon as he grabs it. ‘’It’s nearly one am! What the hell do you want from me?’’ She asks, and Whizzer scrunches his nose. He seems to be thinking of a proper way to put what he was saying, and she irritatedly motions for him to hurry up.

‘’Listen, we might have made a mistake when we were trying something new, and that might have ended with Marvin getting a concussion-’’

‘’How?’’ She interrupts, voice loud in the stairway of their apartment. Whizzer winces and clasps his hands over Charlotte’s mouth, glancing back at his apartment door. 

‘’Please just don’t question it and help him. I don’t want to pay for a hospital trip.’’ Whizzer asks her, running a hand through his tousled hair. It was then that Charlotte really took in what the taller man was wearing, seeming to have completely skipped observing him any further than his annoyed expression. He was in fact barely clothed, having come out of his home only in underwear. 

_ Oh Lord.  _ She did not want to know what they had been trying. 

_ ‘’Fine’’ _ She gives in, unable to deny something if it needed medical attention since it was in her nature to be tentative of other people’s health. She however takes a step back towards her home. ‘’I need to get something quickly. Make sure your boyfriend is wearing clothes before I enter.’’ She tells him, giving him a pointed glare before slipping back into the comfort of her apartment. The second she closes the door behind her, she groans and places the back of her head against the door.

To think that she had thought her and Cordelia could have one night without being disturbed was impossible at this point. It was either the phone calling her back to the hospital due to a staff shortage or her  _ bloody _ neighbors who seemed to be unable to keep things to themselves at appropriate times. She sucks in a breath and returns back to her bedroom, both to tell Cordelia the unfortunate news and to retrieve a small flashlight she had in her nightstand. 

It was always such a sight to see Cordelia like this. Her girlfriends normal airheaded behavior dampened entirely as she lays on the bed and tries to focus. There was most certainly a difference between her everyday Cordelia and the one she was currently walking to right now.

Coming back between the blonde’s pale legs, Charlotte’s hands slowly stroke the pink tape that bound her legs. The way Cordelia’s breath stops short when Charlotte lightly scratches her nails on the inside of her thighs would never cease to please her. She keeps her hands firmly planted on them and leaned forward to come face to face with the wiggling mess underneath her. 

She kisses her, laughing a bit at how eagerly Cordelia wraps her hands around her neck and returns it immediately, though she needs to keep herself professional. She felt bad that she would need to break apart so quickly, and that she would need to put this on pause until she is done making sure that Marvin’s not somehow concussed. 

‘’There’s a slight change of plans.’’ She mumbles, and the blonde looks up at her curiously, clearly wanting an explanation right away as to what that could signify.

‘’What do you mean?’’ She asks, and Charlotte sighs and leans back on her knees. She looks over Cordelia’s body, at her still heaving chest, her expressive hands that by now knew their place by her sides. Her gaze continues to the left of them, where the small vibrator was sitting, and she gets an idea that might still make this fun for her girlfriend.

“I’m going to go do something, but I need to know if I can trust you first…” she starts off, gently trailing a hand up her leg whilst the other one reached for the magic wand. 

Cordelia looks at her with a smidge of hurt flickering in her eyes, clearly upset at the statement before she nods. “You can!” She says a bit too loudly, her hands clenching the sheets underneath them. “I always listen to you...” she says much softly, and Charlotte smiles at her. That is most certainly true, and she nods along to her statement. She runs a nail down from her knee to her hips, making her squirm, then flicks on the wand.

Cordelia looks at her and the wand, confused as to what the change of plans were, until Charlotte spoke again. “Give me your hand.” She tells her, and Cordelia, ever so submissive Cordelia, listens and gives her what she wants immediately. She barely had any time to ask what was going on before Charlotte had wrapped the blonde’s long fingers around the handle and guided the vibrator back down to her crotch. She cries out the second it touches her clit, her eyes clenching immediately and the grip on the wand tightening.

“Keep yourself entertained, but you’re not allowed to finish until the session is over.” Charlotte simply explains, running a hand through Cordelia’s growing bangs and moving it away from covering her eyes. “I’ll be back soon.” She finishes, giving her a stern look when she doesn’t get an immediate response. She lets out a disappointed sigh, which finally caught Cordelia’s attention. “You’re not listening to me.” She tells her as a warning, making Cordelia shake her head frantically and making her hair a mess again.

“No! I am!” She argues back lightly, going a bit out of line with her tone, and Charlotte narrows her eyes at her, unamused. She decided that she couldn’t say much right now and needed to go. Punishments were either way always later, and she had a dumb patient she needed to attend to first.

‘’I’ll be back soon.’’ She repeats, and Cordelia nods and lets out a muffled reply. She was already losing focus on the doctor again, seeing as she was too absorbed in gently massaging herself with the wand. Charlotte glances back at the clock, noting that 17 minutes would be more than enough time to make sure someone isn’t concussed. That usually took 5 minutes, since she only really needed to ask Marvin some questions and shine a flashlight against his eyes. 

_ She had been deeply mistaken.  _

Of course she was wrong about it. When had her neighbors ever been anything but unpredictable? She swears that they sometimes were trying to see how far they can go before Charlotte snaps at them and tells them off. 

Marvin was thankfully not concussed, since he demanded that she stayed there and heard his side of a story she was far less than not interested in. She had tried telling them multiple times that she would rather be asleep, even lied and said she had an early shift she needed to clock into, but neither men cared about that. 

Whizzer had most certainly gone off the rails when he ventured off the original topic and started asking her inappropriate questions. Saying that they needed help spicing up their bedroom experience and needed advice from someone who seemed to have knowledge on the subject. Charlotte hopes that Cordelia had not chosen to tell him  _ this _ part of their relationship, since that would certainly be embarrassing. 

She stays for longer than needed, and when she finally is able to get out of their apartment, she steals a glance at the newly bought clock she had pestered them to have in their apartment.

Her 17 minutes had gone by.

It was way past one am now. In fact, it was nearing two am. 

It had been precisely 50 minutes since Charlotte told Cordelia that she would  _ soon _ be back.

Not even bothering with a goodbye, since the two gay men had barely bothered with a hello or thank you, she leaves to head back into her home. She locks the door of their apartment quickly before striding to her room, opening her robe and running a hand through her hair. She hopes that Cordelia could forgive her for making such a lie, especially when it came down to their games. The rules were there for a reason beyond that they thrilled her, and she had possibly just broken three of them herself. Never lie, sessions end at the decided time and to never suddenly leave in the midst of it. 

As if the clock on the wall hadn’t moved past one am, she found Cordelia in the same position as she had left her. 

‘’Delia?’’ She asks, throwing off her robe on the chair next to their desk. She gets a slightly coherent answer in return, something that sounded like a plea for Charlotte to come over, and so Charlotte does. She climbs on the bed carefully and settles down next to Cordelia, her hands immediately reaching for her still at work girlfriend.

‘’Baby.’’ She coos, stroking her fingers on her abdomen. ‘’The session is over.’’ She tells her, though Cordelia shakes her head immediately. Charlotte furrows her brows at seeing that, unsure of how she should interpret it. Cordelia was not one to disobey her, neither was she one who consciously chose to deny herself of something she wanted. ‘’Talk to me.’’ She mumbles, tilting her head and grabbing the magic wand from her trembling hands. She clicks it off despite the blonde’s whines not to stop.

There’s a second where Cordelia has to catch her breath, her entire body on fire underneath Charlotte’s fingertips, and Charlotte looks down at her in fascination at how far they had been able to push her today.‘’I didn’t want to without you.’’ She whispers, turning her face away and taking a deep breath. 

‘’What?’’ Charlotte asks in confusion, not connecting what she had meant and wanting her to explain herself. She places the vibrator to the side of her, despite Cordelia still not having finished like she should have a while ago. 

‘’I didn’t want to finish without you.’’ She explains, covering her face with both of her hands not and not so subtly trying to wipe the tears away that Charlotte had just now noticed were streaming down her face. She immediately felt guilty, knowing that maybe she had pushed her too far. Maybe they should stop this before it drags on too far, she thinks to herself as her hands slowly trail to the pink tape wrapped around her thighs. 

‘’Cordelia-’’ 

‘’I didn’t say the safe word.’’ Cordelia interrupts, seeming to already know what Charlotte was about to say. She supposes that it would be crueler to stop now, but she was worried that she had worn Cordelia out entirely. ‘’Please make me cum.’’ She boldly states, her cheeks a blaze and her hair wild and sticking out everywhere, and the sheer amount of confidence in that statement makes Charlotte give up arguing. 

‘’Today is an exception…’’ 

There weren't any more words between either of them anymore, since they were really not needed as they went back into their familiar rhythm both knew so well. Words were simply not needed when they trusted each other so dearly. It was also much easier to simply move instead of being vocal to each other. It was so much easier for Cordelia to simply drag her nails down Charlotte's arms and back whilst the brunette leads. So much easier for Charlotte to simply place her hand between her lovers legs and help her without any unnecessary words used. 

“I- Charlotte-“ she pants, her groans being muffled by Charlotte kissing her deeply. Her already overstimulated body nearly gives in once the doctor wraps her hand around Cordelia’s that was holding the wand and highers the setting by guiding the blonde’s finger to the button. “I’m gonna come!” She tells her loudly, her fingers combing through Charlotte’s thick hair before clenching a fist full of it. Charlotte would have warned her about it but she didn’t have the heart to destroy this moment for Cordelia. She deserves it, and it’s not like their game today had been up to code like usual. Like she said, today was going to be the only exception, since everything had already bent out of place. 

‘’Yeah?’’ Charlotte stifles a laugh instead, amused at her shrill voice, with her fingers pushing deeper and making Cordelia buck, but at the same time shifts her hips up to meet the thrusting. 

‘’Yeah!’’ Cordelia responds frantically, nodding and letting out choked sobs, her grip on the vibrator faltering as she gets closer.

Cordelia doesn’t bother saying much when she finally comes, instead opting on burrowing her face into Charlotte’s neck and whimpering loudly. Her legs clench around the doctors as her hips slowly stop moving against the fingers that were still softly pushing inside of her, gently easing her out of her orgasm. Cordelia seemed to be in bliss, letting go of the vibrating toy to the side of her and wrapping both hands around her lover's neck delicately. Charlotte lets out a short sigh and smiles, kissing Cordelia’s hairline. 

They laid like that for quite some time, with Charlotte gently holding onto Cordelia as the blonde had to take deep breaths and stop her shaking legs. 

“Is the session over now?” Charlotte teases lightly once she feels that they both have gotten down from their high. Cordelia nods, though her smile was still rather faint as she was barely back down. it takes another minute or two of silence before Charlotte speaks again, slowly sitting back up on her knees and looking down at her.

‘’You were so good today.’’ Charlotte tells her quietly, rubbing her lovers thighs carefully and intermittently. ‘’Over 4 hours. That’s impressive.’’ She praises her, making Cordelia blush vividly as the doctor carefully unwraps the tape. It was funny how she seemed to easily get flustered, despite what situation she was in. 

Charlotte clumps together the tape into a ball, throwing it nonchalantly off the bed to be dealt with when morning comes, then flopped down next to Cordelia again. The blonde immediately curls towards Charlotte, placing her head back on her chest as she starts to hum in content.

‘’Are your legs okay?’’ She asks gently, and Cordelia nods while letting out a short sigh. 

‘’Im sore.’’ She complains quietly, making Charlotte chuckle. 

‘’Nothing else?’’ 

‘’... I suppose I’m satisfied.’’ she murmurs, looking away with a teasing smile. Charlotte rolls her eyes, though she stays silent since she knows that Cordelia had something more to add. She is always right, since Cordelia looks back at her, her smile gone a bit shy. She opens her mouth, ready to say something, but pauses for a second. Charlotte raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to collect herself. “I’m proud of… myself.” She finally adds, her voice small and barely above a whisper.

‘’As you should be.” Charlotte tells her, feeling a sprout of happiness in her chest at her girlfriend's confession. It was always her intention to make her girlfriend feel happy about herself, something she had once forgotten about in the earlier parts of their relationship. She felt awful admitting it, since she rarely actually thought about Cordelia’s achievements before and gloated about her own, but now she had gone over it. She loved this woman with all her heart and more, this woman that trusted her so deeply and gave everything to be with Charlotte, and the doctor will do whatever she can to make sure Cordelia was happy. 

She gives her another kiss on her forehead, making Cordelia grin widely and wrap her arms around Charlotte’s waist, their legs tangling together underneath the sheets. “I’m proud of you.” She tells her truthfully, her voice so sincere it nearly catches in her throat. Cordelia bites her lip and she tearfully nods at hearing that, the statement clearly meaning a lot to her. 

She was proud of her no matter what she was doing, Charlotte realizes, and she should most certainly show it more often. Especially when it made both of them so happy.

“I’m sorry.” She hadn’t meant for that to slip past her lips, but it was needed to be said. Cordelia looks up at her, her hands coming to cup Charlotte’s face to gently stroke her cheeks.

“Why?” 

“I acted way too out of hand today.” She says, and Cordelia purses her lips.

“What even happened?” She asks and Charlotte groans as she is yet again reminded of their descriptive next door neighbors. She would have rather wanted to forget about their situation, but she supposes there was some humor in it.

“The gays were trying to have sex in the shower when Marvin slipped and crashed his head on the wall.” She explains to Cordelia, making the blonde wrinkle her nose and slap a hand against her mouth to keep her from laughing. Charlotte smiles briefly, then scrunches up her nose. “They are absolutely horrible at keeping things for themselves.” 

Cordelia snorts at that, planting her forehead against Charlotte’s chest again as she giggles at the thought. She gets up and looks down at Charlotte for a second, before getting a mischievous smirk on her face that the doctor recognizes immediately. 

“Still up for more?” Charlotte asks in surprise, blinking as Cordelia kisses her hastily. 

“Not me.” She starts, going down and kissing her neck sweetly before grinning widely. ‘’ _You_.’’

“It’s 2 am.” Charlotte says, fingers twisting in the blondes hair as she shifts lower. She had no complaints, though she wanted Cordelia to know that this was highly unnecessary if she wanted to turn in for the night. 

Cordelia only grins smugly at Charlotte, pressing her cheek against her doctor’s thigh.

“So?”


End file.
